1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to fan speed control circuits, more particularly to a fan speed control circuit, which can control speeds of multiple fans.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of the computer industry, operating frequencies of most components in computer systems have very high performance and generate a great deal of heat. If the heat is not dissipated in a timely fashion, the computer system may be seriously damaged. A fan is usually used to lower the temperature of the computer system. Generally, the faster the fan speed, the higher the heat dissipation effect. However, higher fixed fan speeds add noise and use a great deal of energy, which is wasteful and unnecessary when the heat generated within a computer enclosure is at a minimum. Therefore, it is necessary to control the fan speed.
However, a conventional fan speed control circuit only can control one fan speed. When multiple fans are used, each fan needs a fan speed control circuit, which is expensive.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.